


Yours, Mine, Ours

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade move in together, of course there are some obstacles along the way to their new shared future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello :D  
> So, this is my first try at a multi-chap fic, I'll just keep it simple with two chaps for now XD Originally the first chapter was everything I got and it would have gone into my Spideypool collection, but I felt like it wasn't really finished, like it needed another part.  
> So this fic belongs to the same universe as the other (so far 15) in the Collection =)
> 
> Enjoy :D

“Alright, that was the last one,” Peter said cheerfully, as he shoved one final cardboard box out of his old apartment. He really wouldn’t miss the place in the old house, everything creaking and cracking, the neighbors constantly loud and never letting him sleep during the day.  
From now on, he would only have one loud person to live with, and he would love every noisy second. 

He had been in a relationship with Wade for almost three years now. They’d first met on a mission and allthough Peter knew very well what Wade did for a living, he also know that deep down the Mercenary had a heart of gold.  
Even if his confused brain sometimes got the better of him and it got hard to even be around him. 

A month ago then, Peter had asked if Wade wanted to move in with him, and was devastated when the older man had outright refused. 

***************

“I can’t move in with you, sweetie. No way. Nuh-uh,” Wade said resolutely and stood up to rummage through his backpack that rested next to Peter’s bed.  
“What?! How ... how can you even say that? I mean ... I thought we ... uh ...,” the younger man began, but stopped himself, because he didn’t even know what to say. Yes, they had been together for a while; yes, they were madly in love, but ... maybe it wasn’t really _that_ serious? Well, at least he’d thought so until now. 

“And you stop that thinking stuff right now. Seriously, I can see the gears turning in that sweet little head of yours. – So stop. And look at that. You want that?”, he asked, his words coming too quickly, as always when he was really excited.  
Peter looked at the slip of paper that his boyfriend held under his nose. It was an ad for a studio apartment, newly build and ready to have the first tennant(s).  
“How ... long have you had this?” Peter heard himself ask and it seemed like Wade turned slightly pink.  
“Uhm, that doesn’t matter. D’you wanna, yes or no, last chance.”  
The younger man had no idea what was going on, but he nodded and reached for the rumpled paper.  
“Nope, mine. You wait here, sweetie!”  
And with that and the paper in his hand, the Merc jumped out of the window and left Peter behind. The hero stared out on the street but of course his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Huffing, once again telling himself he did indeed love this weird guy, he went back to his studies and tried to concentrate while Wade was doing whatever. 

It was late in the evening, Peter had already given up on the subject, that he heard a tap on his window. He’d closed it because of the rain that had been pouring for a few hours.  
“I should leave you outside for running off on me,” Peter chided as he shoved the window up, a towel already in hand.  
“But you would never do that to your lovely and incredibly sexy boyfriend, would you?” Wade replied and pulled off his mask to leave it on the windowsill. Peter started to pat his lover’s bald head dry, because rubbing was definitely too much on his delicate skin.  
Wade sat on the windowsill and Peter worked on closing the window behind him, while the Merc took off his boots. As soon as they hit the ground, the younger one pulled the drenched red hoodie off his boyfriend.  
“So ... about the moving in thing ...”  
Wade hold up a wet hand and quickly kissed Peter, before reaching into his hoodie, that was laying in a heap on the floor. The younger man watched as Wade pulled out a metal object and a stack of papers hastily wrapped in a plastic shopping bag.  
“Here, that’s for us,” Wade said proudly and held the two things out to his boyfriend. 

Peter stepped closer and his mouth fell open with shock.  
“Is that ...,” he mumbled and took the keyring with six dangling, shiny keys in his hand. On the stack of papers, he could only make out one headline before his eyes shot up.  
“You ... **bought** us an apartment?!”  
“Well, it’s actually the studio that I showed you. It’s big enough for both of us, very secure and we won’t have to worry about rents anymore,” Wade explained and it sounded like he’d practised those words.  
Peter just stared at him, not even able to process what was going on here. In the silence that followed, Wade seemed to get uncomfortable with himself and his hands sunk down, holding onto the keys and contract.  
Still not able to form a coherent sentence, Peter stepped forward and simply pulled Wade into a hug. He held the Merc close and tried to wrap his head around what exactly had just happened.  
Noticably relieved – god, Peter would make sure Wade stopped doubting himself like that – the older man returned the gesture and embraced his boyfriend. 

After a while where they were both busy contemplating how their lifes would change, they parted and looked at each other.  
“If ... if you want, we can move in this month,” Wade offered and actually seemed _shy_ about it.  
“Yes!” Peter shouted, more excited than when he’d moved into his first own apartment.  
The Merc laughed, it sounded so happy and relieved that Peter couldn’t help but kiss him. Their kiss quickly turned into something more heated and the young hero laughed against his lover’s lips cheerfully when the keys landed on the floor. The papers followed, and soon after their clothing. 

Later – much, much later, actually – the two had snuggled up in Peter’s creaking bed and still held onto each other as tightly as possible.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Oh, baby, I’ll at least need another few minutes before the next round. Not that I wouldn’t, but you really wrung me out there.”  
Peter blushed and wondered at the same time how that could even still happen, after all they just did.  
“Not that, I-“  
“Huh, that’s a shame, I could go for one more round.”  
“Listen to me!”, Peter demanded, but had to laugh at Wade’s bluntness.  
“I do! Sheesh, someone’s mouthy today.”  
“What I was trying to say –“  
“And here I was, thinking I had you nice and exhausted after all those acrobatics, but no, that sweet mouth of yours just keeps going on. Maybe I could find something to stuff-“  
”Wade! Listen!” Peter said resolutely, already used to having to get the Merc’s attention for longer conversations.  
“I am!” Wade exclaimed and just to be sure, Peter laid his fingertips on the slightly chapped lips.  
“Good. – I wanted to ask you, how long you had this ad for the studio? Did you actually plan this?”

Wade’s eyes went soft for a moment, and Peter was sure he actually felt his heart stutter at the obvious love in that look. Then, the Merc rolled his head to the side and seemed to study one of Peter’s science posters intently.  
“Oh, you know ... a while .. or not ... I really don’t remember,” he mumbled, but because his head was turned, Peter saw how the tips of the other’s ears turned slightly red.

“Wade,” he called out then, more serious than before. The Merc’s head turned again and he noticed the change in tone. “You know I won’t let you pay the whole thing, right? I’ll pay my share.”  
“Ugh, just forget about it,” Wade said and reached for the nightstand to grab the small bottle of water that rested there. With furrowed eyebrows, Peter lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend, who took a few sips of water.  
“I mean it, I don’t want you to-“  
”No, forget it, you’re not paying anything.”  
”But, Wade, I-“  
”Sweetie, now you listen to me,” the older man demanded and Peter huffed but closed his mouth. “Good. So, you don’t pay shit, right? Because I need you to do some other things for us.”

Peter contemplated this for a few seconds, once again thinking about how smart Wade could be if his brain let him.  
“And what would that be?” he asked eventually and propped himself up on his forearms to have a better conversation.  
“You do all the smart stuff.”  
“Smart stuff ...?”  
“Yeah, like paperwork, moving company, whatever is needed. I never moved before – I mean I just go somewhere and stay, or not. So you gonna have to get this on the way. You be smart and stuff, I bring home the bacon,” Wade explained and seemed very pleased with himself to have come up with such a plan.  
Again Peter took time to ponder all this, allthough after the last sentence he kind of felt like the woman in their relationship. 

The place must’ve cost Wade a fortune, which the Merc undoubtedly had, but Peter also didn’t have and illusions on how his lover got all this money. In fact, he didn’t even know how wealthy the Merc was, but lately – after a few month-long jobs – he didn’t seem to have anymore worries about money.  
Anyways, Peter didn’t think he would have any problems with doing the organizing and paperwork, but it did bother him that his boyfriend spent so much money on him. Or them, for that matter. Which was actually a nice thought, the older man doing something for their future together.

“Is this the first time you did something that long-lasting?” he asked out of the blue, looking up in the Merc’s light eyes. Wade stared back at him, clearly taken off guard by this question.  
“Uh ... I ... don’t know really, hm, maybe, maybe not, who knows, huh? Hey, how about that next round now?”  
Peter fought not to let himself be distracted by the rough hands that skimmed over his body under the blanket.  
“Answer me,” he demanded in a soft voice, something that rarely failed to work with Wade (no matter what he said, he was a big softie when it came to love).  
Wade groaned and stared at the wall again, trying hard to ignore Peter’s request.  
“Please?” the younger man tried again, and Wade groaned again as if he was in so much pain. 

A smile tugged at Peter’s lips when he saw that Wade blushed slightly, barely noticable under the scarred skin but definitely there.

“ _Fine!_ It is, you happy now?”  
Peter grinned and held onto his lover, as the other man wanted to leave the bed. “And why would I’ve done anything like that before? Just for me? Why? That totally makes no sense, Petey, so it’s actually a dumb question to ask,” Wade pouted, but Peter just kept smiling.  
When the Merc finally looked at him again, Peter framed the scarred face with his hands and kissed the rough lips.  
“I didn’t want to offend you. I just wanted to know ... how serious this is ... for you ...”  
Wade looked down at him with so much honesty in his eyes that Peter felt his heart stutter briefly.  
“You ... this ... it’s everything for me.”  
”And you are ready for so much change?” Peter askes immediately, courious and also somewhat concerned, because he knew his boyfriend well.  
“Yes,” Wade answered right away and let his head sink down into the pillow with a little sigh – probably still uncomfortable with admitting to all those feelings. “Sweetie, for you I’d do anything. And I really couldn’t be happier to move in with you, okay? I just couldn’t deal with this place here, no offense.”  
Peter grinned, but decided not to let his lover off the hook, just yet.  
“And why exactly did you buy it? We could’ve just rented a place,” he urged, while leaning his chin on his hands, resting comfortably on Wade’s chest.  
“Ugh ...,” the Merc groaned and rolled his eyes. Then he stared up at the ceiling and tightened his arms around Peter’s naked body, as if the younger man could just hop out of the bed and leave him there. “I bought it ... because ... Well, you know what I make a living off. And who knows what happens in this shitty, crazy business. So, I wanted ... ugh ... you to be safe, whatever happens. That you don’t have to worry about stupid things like rents and stuff.”  
“But you can’t die ...,” Peter began thoughtfully, but Wade just shrugged.  
“But I can get captured or cut into pieces or be forced to hide,” he replied and Peter felt his heart heavier in his chest. “Hey, don’t look like that, Sweetie. It’s just in case.”

Eventually Peter nodded, then let his head fall back down onto the Merc’s chest. Strong, rough hands continued to carress his body when the younger man huffed, smiling a bit ruefully.  
“Did I ruin the mood with all those questions?” he wanted to know, but Wade laughed and Peter did notice how the other man's shoulders relaxed, probably relieved to not talk about feelings anymore.  
“Totally did. You’re lucky that I’m a licensed mood-saver.”  
Peter giggled when Wade’s fingers tickled along his sides, but quickly made his way further down.  
“Oh yeah? And how exactly are you going to save us?” he asked and was delighted to find Wade’s eyes glittering with happiness.  
“You know, I _do_ have a lot of special skills ...,” the older man began and soon enough showed his boyfriend very detailed what those skills included. 

***************

“You know, we could go to your place right now, there’s plenty of space left in the truck,” Peter said as he climbed in the passenger seat of their moving truck. He had to admit to himself that he did feel weird with Wade driving such a big vehicle, basically him doing anything in traffic, but he chose to trust him with that one.  
After all, it was easier to move everything themselves than to hide loads of tech, weapons and their costumes from professional movers. 

Wade had even shown him his license, if it was real or not wasn’t anyones business as long as there were no accidents. Also, Peter had his webshooters on under his hoodie, so he could hold the truck if needed. 

“Uh ... yeah ... or we ... just go ... to the new place ...,” Wade mumbled and actually looked in the mirror before turning.  
\- Okay, Peter swore to himself that he would now stop to doubt the Merc’s driving skills because this made him feel so bad. -  
“What, no. There’s still so much time and space in the truck, we can easily fit all your stuff in there.”  
“Hm, yeah ... all my stuff, yeah ...”  
Peter raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s tone, but didn’t question further when the older man turned and headed to his old appartment. 

Peter had been at Wade’s appartment before, but just one or two times. Since they got together, the most nights they’d spent at Peter’s place. But the hero did remember the state Wade’s flat had been in, the few times he visited.  
Sadly, it had shown just how little the Merc thought of himself. There was nothing beautiful in there, the place was old and dirty, with nothing that spoke of love. Peter feld very sad when he thought about going back in there, and shot a glance at Wade, who made a grumpy face at the road. 

A bit later they got up the cluttered, dirty stairway to Wade’s flat. Peter tried not to notice the smell, or the torn up walls and doors, until they reached Wade’s.  
“Take a step back,” Wade ordered grumpily and Peter hopped to the side, not knowing what to expect next. The Merc opened his door and a huge sword sprung out of the room.  
“WHAT!”  
Wade just shrugged and caught the sword mid-air, to toss it back into the apartment. The two of them went in after it and the Merc threw the door shut behind them. 

Peter stood in the living room, mouth open, completely taken aback.  
“Yeah ... uhm ... I’m just gonna pack up a few things,” Wade mumbled, obviously ashamed, and hurried away towards something that might be a bedroom.  
The young hero felt a shiver run up his spine as he took in the condition of the place around him. The wallpapers were all torn up, hanging in long strands from the bare walls, it smelled pretty bad and there was just one dirty old armchair in front of a – surprisingly clean – high-end television.  
The kitchenette was a mess, stacked with moldy take-out boxes and Peter turned away any thoughts of helping by packing some tableware. The cardboard boxes that he bought a week ago for moving still stood in a neat pack next to the door.  
Sighing, Peter took one and looked around for something that he might be able to pack. He started out with the TV, taking off and rolling up all cables, before taking off the monitor.  
“You don’t need to help me,” Wade grumbled as he passed by, three huge weapon cases on his arms.  
“But I want to,” Peter insistes and the Merc turned to him, a pained expression on his scarred face.  
“Can’t you just ... wait outside? I don’t need to take much and ... and I really don’t want you here.”  
Peter felt hurt at that statement, and made no effort concealing it. Frowning, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked up stubbornly.  
“And why is that?” he demanded to know and Wade groaned.  
“Because it’s dirty and disgusting and I just don’t _want_ you in here! You are everything good and beautiful and this place is ... not!” the Merc shouted and slammed something agains the wall in frustration, which made Peter jump.  
“Wade ...,” he began, but the other man stormed off towards the bedroom again. Peter followed him after a few seconds, taking with him an empty box. “Wade, I want to help you, okay? And you know that I don’t care about all this here, but only about you!”

Wade opened his crooked wardrobe – it may or may not have been broken down and build back up in a haste – but stood unmoving in front of it. He visibly fought with himself as if he was in pain.  
“Listen,” Peter said again and set the box aside to step behind his boyfriend and hug the tall man. “I’ll help you with this, no discussion. We do this together and then go home – _our new home_ \- to start something new.”  
Wade’s shoulders slumped a little, he exhaled, but rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. So Peter kissed the scarred skin on his lover’s neck and breathed: “You deserve this, okay?”  
Now the other man groaned loudly as if someone punched him in the gut, and turned around quickly to pull Peter in a tight embrace.  
“I don’t even know how I deserve _you_ , let alone everything else!” he exclaimed frustrated, muffled because he had leaned down to hide his face in Peter’s shirt. The hero began stroking carefully over his boyfriend’s bald head with one hand, cradling the back of his head in the other.  
“Because you’re such a good person who’s had to go through so much. Now’s about time you get something back for all the times you hurt,” Peter said honestly and hugged his lover tighter, suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of having to make sure he was never hurt again. Wade leaned heavier on him, but then pulled away.  
For a moment, Peter was sure to see a teary shimmer in Wade’s eyes, but the older man turned to the side quickly and coughed to clear his throat and rub the back of one hand over his eyes.  
“Man, you’re making me all ... uh ...feely and stuff,” he mumbled, voice thick with emotions. Peter looked up at him with a soft smile and rose up on his tiptoes to peck a small kiss on Wade’s lips.  
”Once in a while I’m meant to do just that, what with being your boyfriend and all,” he mentioned playfully and then nodded towards the open wardrobe. “So, wanna get packed up so we can leave?”  
That seemed to be just the right phrase for Wade, because his eyes lit up a little and he nodded, before moving, suddenly very determined. He still might not believe Peter that he deserved things, but at least he tried to.

While Wade packed one black weapons case after the other, Peter focused on the little things, like some photos he found lying around, a pillow that looked like Wade cherished it (because it was washed), some clothes and spare costumes.  
“I hope we can find a place to put all these, I don’t wanna clutter the place ...,” Wade said thoughtfully, while stacking the fifth black case on a little tower he was building. Closing one box full of clothes and shoes, Peter smiled at his lover.  
“I ordered you a cupboard for them, one that doesn’t stand out style-wise and that you can lock via remote,” Peter announced proudly. Actually he had planned to show it to Wade as a surprise once they were at the studio, but he felt like lightening the mood a bit.  
The Merc turned around, a huge loving smile on his lips. “Have I ever told you that you the best?” he said and Peter giggled.  
“Yes, but I never tire hearing it,” he quipped and Wade laughed,, before tossing an exorbitant amount of swords into a black crate. 

It took the two of them less than 30 minutes to pack Wade’s things, where most of the boxes contained weapons and ammunition. Wade didn’t even look back, just hung the keys onto the doorknob and left with the last cardboard box on his arms.  
Back inside the truck, Peter turned to Wade before they got moving.  
“Hey ... I love you,” he said, smiling, and the older man looked at him. Wade always seemed to be surprised when Peter said that to him, so now he blushed again, then turned away.  
“Uh ... luvyatoo,”  
It was barely audible but Peter grinned anyway and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend, before they drove off into their new future together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again ^^ This chapter, Wade and Peter move into their new apartment and there will be SO MUCH FLUFF. Be prepared.  
> Also, I got nothing to say to the fact that I changed to 3 Chapters ... it happened. Things happen when I write.  
> Can I just inform you that I set my first ever big series with 50 Chapters at the beginning, and finished it at Chapter 300? Yeah, I'm not good with those boundaries XD
> 
> Anyways, let's get to moving, guys! :D Enjoy!

It wasn’t a long drive to the apartment building, but it was already getting darker by the time they arrived.  
“Can’t we just haul that stuff up with your webs?” Wade asked whiny when Peter opened the back of the truck and gave him the first few boxes.  
“I don’t want to raise so much attention. People are probably already staring to see what we take outta here,” the younger man answered and began to shove out the next stack of boxes. All they had in the truck was a two pieces of furniture from Peter’s old place, and packed-up stuff. Everything else would be new, and hopefully already up there.  
“Dude, you could just lift the fucking truck up and pour everything out!”  
“Don’t call me dude, _Honey_. I won’t lift anything that isn’t a box. Come on, don’t be grumpy, there’s an elevator.”  
“You’re right!” Wade exclaimed, suddenly very eager to pack said elevator to the brim and ride up with it, while Peter had to take the stairs.  
The yonger man still arrived in time to welcome Wade and unlock the door, there were certain assets in super strengh even in regular, non-hero life.

 

The front door opened to a huge room with a spacious kitchen with cooking island to the left and four tall windows to the front. The studio wasn’t actually all open anymore, behind the kitchen and the fourth window to the left there was a wall, separating a bedroom and big en-suite bathroom from the rest of the place.

“Oh perfect, the delivery guys were already here!” Peter said happily and Wade frowned deeply, watching the pile of furniture parts in the middle of their soon-to-be living room.  
“So people have a key to this place?”  
“No, they had the key. But here it is, I told them to leave it when they’re done,” the young hero explained and held up a set of keys that would be Peter’s from now on. There had just been no other way to organize the packing and drive to the new place and be there for the delivery of all the stuff he’d ordered.  
“I dunno, maybe we should change the locks,” Wade mused, scratching at his neck, and Peter was surprised to see so much paranoia from the older man, who could easily take out any thief anytime. Then again, there had been a death trap at the door of his last apartment, and that didn’t seem all that important to him.  
“We don’t have to, I think. There’ll be a bunch of security stuff in the mail the next days, so you can install everything you want,” Peter offered and felt pretty smug that he had thought of all this.  
The younger man had found a website selling all kinds of home security. And since he had full access to Wade’s money for anything he thought they needed, Peter’d decided to buy something Wade would just love. Now there were alarm sensors for all windows, a security camera with monitor for the entrance door, even motion sensors and a complete set of extra locks, operated by remote control on the way for him. 

Wade sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead with one hand.  
”Am I an asshole? I’m sorry, I’m just tired.” Wade looked up and Peter knew that expression too well. It wasn’t physical pain his boyfriend was in, it was his mind that couldn’t handle anymore. Maybe that was why he’d been a bit whiny on the way here, Peter thought, frowning. 

“Hey, honey ...” he began softly and stroked Wade’s scarred face, partly to ground him in the situaton, partly to just soothe him a bit. “We’re almost done for today. You wanna go get some more boxes with me, ride the elevator?” Peter said and hoped to distract Wade for a while longer. Evenually, with using the elevator, they managed to get the rest of their stuff up in just three more runs, then Peter locked the truck.  
He also ended up parking it around the corner and calling the rental service that they would pay for a day more, because looking at Wade’s slighly pale face and the sheen of sweat on his forehead, he didn’t want to ask the Merc to drive. Skills or not, Peter would feel better when they both stayed at home tonight.  
One day more to pay didn’t matter to him when it came to Wade, and he wanted the older man to take some rest. 

And he’d decided right, Peter noticed back at the apartment, when he saw some of the scars peeking through the neck of Wade’s hoodie. They looked kind of angrier than usual, a bit reddened.  
“Honey, do you wanna take a break?” the younger man offered gently and Wade sighed, then nodded. He also didn’t complain when Peter helped him out of his hoodie and T-Shirt, which reveiled only more swollen skin and irritated scars.  
“Do you want me to get some of your cremes?”  
“Nah, I just wanna sleep a bit,” Wade slurred and his eyes were dangerously glazed over, so Peter walked to the bedroom with him, glad to see that at least their new matress had made it there. The bed itself wouldn’t be delivered until next week, so Peter just tore the plastic cover off the matress and put some blankets and a throw pillow from the sofa on there, for Wade to lie down on.  
”Is it okay if I leave you? I’m just gonna search for our sheets and pillows and stuff,” he explained, softly stroking Wade’s forehead as the older man’s eyes drifted shut tiredly.  
“Yeah, n’problm.”  
”Try to sleep, honey,” he whispered and kissed Wade’s lips, frowning slightly when he found them too warm. 

After a bit of quiet hunting around in the boxes, Peter did find their bedding and the silk sheets he bought for Wade. They were probably the most expensive thing in the whole bedroom, but Peter had happily spend some of his own money on these, just so Wade could have a good night’s sleep without being itchy. The young hero silently moved the two boxes into the bedroom, he could still change everything once Wade had gotten some rest.

Unfortunately, once Peter was back in the bedroom, he saw that Wade’s skin looked worse and the Merc was blinking up sleepily at the ceiling. He probably couldn’t sleep like that, with the bumps and scars beginning to actually move as the healing factor worked harder.  
Normally Peter would just draw Wade a cold bath, but the bathroom was nowhere near ready, in fact the younger man hadn’t even gotten the chance to take a look at it.  
And he frankly refused to have his lover get into a not sanitized tub with all the irritated skin. Healing factor or not, he would not allow that.  
When Wade closed his eyes again, Peter went to the living room, where the rest of the boxes were piled up, and picked out a stack of towels and a washcloth from one of them.  
He soaked them in the bathroom and then placed them gently onto Wade’s naked chest, which made the Merc sigh and glance up.  
“I thought this might help,” Peter explained and Wade closed his eyes again contently, so that Peter ´placed the washcloth onto the other man’s face.

“Better?”  
“A little,” Wade mumbled under the cloth, and turned one hand on the bed, so his palm was facing up. Peter smiled lovingly and placed his hand on the scarred skin, softly squeezing Wade’s fingers to show that he wasn’t alone in this.  
“M’sorry. That I ... couldn’t help,” he said slowly, obviously still struggling mentally, but Peter hoped that exhaustion would get him soon, so Wade’s head would calm down.  
“But you did help. A lot. And you’ll help again tomorrow, so don’t worry. I’ll just unpack a few things we need for tonight, then I order some food. Any wishes?” Peter could see that Wade was trying to smile, but it faltered all too quickly.  
“No, you decide.”  
“Alright. You get some rest, call if you need anything.” With that, Peter kissed the bit of Wade’s forehead that showed under the cold cloth, and got up to look for their toiletries. If he could get the bathroom set up today, maybe Wade would appreaciate a bath.

By the time Peter was ready, he didn’t dare to move his boyfriend, since it was obvious he was finally sleeping under the cold towels and cloths. Smiling lovingly down to Wade, Peter left him with another cold water and went to the living room to get some more work done.  
Maybe people would think Peter would feel let down, the young hero mused to himself. The way he quietly moved through the apartment all by himself did make it look like that.  
But no one knew what Wade had gone through in his life, and Peter didn’t mind one bit to take care of his boyfriend, because frankly, no one bothered to do it before. Wade would not have stopped working until he broke down, so it was Peter’s job to remind the Merc to occasionaly take a break and do something for himself. And if that meant taking a nap in the middle of moving, well, Peter didn’t care.  
He would be perfectly fine doing stuff on his own, when that meant Wade felt better later.

 

Thankfully the new Sofa had also made it into the apartment, so Peter ripped of the plastic covers from it, threw them bunched up into a corner, and shoved the sofa around until it was kind of where he wanted it. This way he had much more space to lay out the cardboard boxes and open them to look inside.  
Since Peter couldn’t find any cuttlery or plates, he ordered chinese food, mindfull to get an extra portion with the spiciest sauce for Wade. 

During the time their food took to arrive, Peter set up his desk – one of the only actual pieces of furniture they brought – and fiddled with some cables to plug in the phone and internet connection. For a brief moment, he wondered if he could get one of the cupboards for the living room built up.  
He ended up webbing it to the wall and plugging it in from there, so that they could watch a movie or something while eating. 

The delivery guy was late and by the time he finally was on his way in the elevator, Peter had  
organized most of their stuff, piled some boxes in the bedroom, some in the living room and kitchen, and set up the medicine cabinet in the bathroom (one of the most important things in their household).  
There was a knock on the door and Peter opened quietly. “Hi, Sorry about-“  
“Ssshh!” Peter made and eyed the open bedroom door. Wade still slept and Peter wanted it to stay this way for at least another few minutes.  
“Uh .. sorry ... uh ... about the delay?” the guy muttered and Peter took in the five bags of food he ordered.  
“Yeah, no problem,” the younger man replied in a low voice and paid, then shutting the door as silently as possible. A glance to the bedroom, but Wade still didn’t move, so he began unpacking the food containers and arranging them on a tray, since he didn’t buy a coffee table, yet.

“Is ... that food?” Wade’s rough voice came through the open door and Peter laughed softly.  
”So this wakes you?” he asked amused, walking into the bedroom and carefully kneeling down onto the matress to take off the wet cloths from Wade’s body.  
“Honey, you and food always wake me up,” he admitted and Peter smiled down at him. The Merc still sounded tired and worn out, possibly was in pain still, but his words were less tense, his breathing more even.  
“You wanna get up?”  
Wade seemed to contemplate for a second, but from the pained shadow in his eyes Peter already knew the answer.  
”I can bring the food over here. We could watch _Golden Girls_ on my laptop,” he offered and grinned brightly when Wade looked up to him with big, excited eyes.  
“Yes, yes to everything.”

So Wade and Peter spent their first night in their new home on just a matress, a couch cushion stuffed behind them to share, with a Laptop at the foot of the improvised bed. They were cuddled together, the tray full of chinese food placed over their legs, one of the _Golden Girls_ just started.  
“This is perfect, Petey,” Wade mumbled around a mouthfull of food, still a wet towel stuck to his chest to ease off the burn of the irritated skin.  
“It would be more perfect if you were feeling better,” the younger man replied sympathetically, but Wade shook his head immediately.  
“No, I mean it.”  
Then he gestured with his chopsticks, that Peter caught with his so that there wouldn’t be any hot sauce on the bedsheets.  
“Petey, this ...,” Wade gestured toward his chest and exposed skin. “Will always be with me. I’ll always have this pain. But now, I also always have this home, and you. And that’s what’s perfect.”  
Peter stared at his boyfriend, surprised by those gentle words when Wade was so reluctant to share his feelings most of the time. “Ugh ... uh ...,” the Merc uttered when he noticed his lover’s glance. “I mean ... at least I hope ... it’s always ... uh ... yeah, nevermind.”  
Then he stuffed two loads of fried noodles in his mouth with the chopsticks, and Peter waited patiently for him to chew.  
“It’s always,” Peter eventually said and smiled when Wade looked over at him. The younger man carefully put down his chopsticks and then leaned over to frame Wade’s scarred face in his hands. “And I’ll also always take care of you when there’s pain,” he promised and smiled lovingly when Wade cast his eyes down, clearly overwhelmed by the situation and maybe also his feelings.  
“’kay,” he just mumbled and Peter nodded, before getting back to eating. There was no need to say anything more, basically because Wade intently looked at his food, a bit embarrassed maybe, but at the same time with a smile on his face that wouldn’t go away, even though the scars were burning. 

So that’s how they spent their first night in their new home, on a matress on the floor, with nothing set up, but both of them keeping it in fond memory.

 

The first day in their new shared apartment, Peter woke up with a big smile on his face. He was still curled around Wade, as every morning, but this time his nose was buried in the other man’s neck.  
Despite the stress of yesterday, Peter was happy. Because Wade’s body language was relaxed, pain-free, even in sleep. On really bad nights, he wouldn’t want Peter to cling to him like this, Wade would sleep on his back, sometimes without covers that scratched him. But now, Wade had his fingers curled around Peter’s wrist and one foot hooked around Peter’s. 

“Morning,” the younger man whispered and placed a quick kiss on the scarred skin. Wade chuckled sleepily into his pillow, but made no move to get up when Peter climbed out of bed to go to the bathroom. 

There were still boxes all around, most of their stuff still packed up, but at least Peter was determined to get it done in a day or two. He also had to be back at university by then and he didn’t feel like still unpacking after class. 

“Hey, you gonna get up?” Peter yelled into the bedroom, but Wade just laughed again.  
“Nah, my butt’s gonna stay in that bed, so’s yours!”  
“It’s not even a bed,” Peter said when he came back into the bedroom to grab his clothes – the same as yesterday, since he didn’t find anything else yet.  
“But it’s a butt. Actually two butts. BUTTS TO THE BED!” With that, Wade kicked out Peter’s leg as the younger man walked by their matress. When he moved to catch himself, Wade grabbed his wrist and hauled him onto the matress. “We’re staying!”  
“No, we gotta unpack,” Peter protested and untangled himself from Wade’s hold, but the Merc just pinned him down.  
“Unpack, schmunpack – Imma unpack you!”  
They rolled around on the matress for a while, until a rough hand shoved it’s way under the waistband of Peter’s shorts. He made a very indignant sound and caught Wade’s wrist, not commenting on the Merc’s grin because Peter didn’t push him away.  
“So, I take it that you’re feeling better?” he asked and tilted his head up a little, to demand a kiss. Wade pecked him on the lips quickly, and then shook of Peter’s hand, to grab the waistband of the younger man’s shorts.  
“I am. And you’re gonna take a lot more, soon.”  
“You’re a pervert,” Peter teased, trying not to laugh as Wade’s lips travelled down his neck, peppering tickling kisses on every patch of skin he could reach as Peter’s shorts landed on the floor.  
“You like it,” he replied happily and began shoving the sheets away.  
“Unfortunately, yes,” Peter teased but watched, grinning, as Wade pushed his legs apart to kneel between them. 

The Merc’s eyes got darker when he looked down and Peter had his fun teasing him a bit. But when he saw a distinct bulge tent the soft fabric of Wade’s shorts, he had to intervene and grabbed Wade’s shoulders.  
“Wade, we can’t ...”  
“Sure can.”  
“No, I mean, we really can’t. There’s no lube.”  
Wade looked up as if he’s been hit on the head, eyes wide, then gasped in shock.  
”NO!”  
“Yeah. We have to unpack, first.”  
Again, a pause. Then Wade’s face morphed into a big pout.  
“NOOOO! NOO, WHYYY! UUUGH!!”  
The Merc let himself fall onto Peter bonelessly and the young man laughed and hugged him close, patting his back.  
“C’mon, it’s not so bad. A bit of anticipation can ... spice things up.”  
Wade still pouted, then sighed and eventually looked up at Peter, leaning his chin on the younger man’s chest.  
“I like spicy things.”  
“So then, you’ll like it very much tonight, huh?” Peter asked coyly  
“Yeah,” he answered halfheartedly, then shrugged. “Just to make up for it, I’ll use half a bottle tonight.”  
“No, you won’t.”  
“Yeah, I will. It’ll be cool, like slip ‘n slide.”  
“Wade~~” Peter sighed, but smiled fondly.Then he shooed Wade off the bed and into the living room, since the day had only so many hours but they had a huge amount of work left to make their new home.

********************

 

 **BONUS! YEAH!**

 

“Hey, any idea where I can put this?” Wade asked later that day, walking into the bedroom where Peter just unpacked the rest of their clothing. The younger man turned around and dropped the Shirts he just meant to fold. He stared blankly at the shimmering coins the Merc was holding in his hand.  
“Is that ... is that _gold?_ ”  
“Uhm ... yeah?”  
“How ... much ... do you have of these?” Peter asked and remembered faintly that a safe was mentioned in the buying contract of their studio.  
“Dunno, like ... a few bags full. It’s just leftovers.”

Peter felt himself going pale as he couldn’t even imagine what all of this was worth. Eventually he just dumbly pointed to a carefully hidden panel in one of the bedroom walls. Wade examined the place for a moment until he’d found the barely recognizable switch to open the safe.  
“Aw, cool! Hidin’ it like James Bond, dude!” Wade said cheerfully and proceeded to bring by various little boxes, bags and rolled up bundles of money.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Goin' on with out favourite couple ... and yes, there are four chapters now. I ... am just not good ... with this XD  
> But it's just a "Bonus" kinda sorta chapter thingy, so I take that as an excuse :P  
> And I **will** stop after number 4. (maybe)
> 
> Anyways, going on with Wade's and Peter's adventures at Ikea!
> 
> Enjoy <3

In the afternoon, they took the subway to a well-known swedish furniture shop, partly because staying inside all day was driving Peter insane. And also because he liked the idea of choosing some of the final pieces together with his lover. 

By now, they had set up the kitchen, even stocked up the fridge, then cleaned the bathroom and Wade had spent half the day drilling holes into walls or setting light fixtures wherever Peter guided him to. 

 

The two men made their way through the first few displays of living rooms and bedrooms, and Peter was very glad he’d picked every bigger parts online, because this would’ve taken forever. This way, Peter just chose some more little cupboards and decorations, glad that he could occupy Wade with pushing the shopping cart. 

 

“Petey, this is boring!” Wade complained two display areas later when Peter had decided to buy a dinner table and some small lamps for the bedroom and his little office area.  
“We’re almost done,” the younger man replied and patted Wade’s back lightly, which just made him lean over the front of the cart with a theatrical sigh.  
“But I’m _so bored_. Like, I might die from it. Really, I can feel it.”  
“Would some meatballs keep you alive? We can have some when we’re through this part there,” Peter offered, and that made the other man look up again.  
“YES! AWESOME! I love balls!”  
“SSHH!” Peter hissed and loooked around, since they just entered the kids section.  
“What? They can know I love balls. And you. And your balls. LOVE IS AWESOME, KIDS!”  
Oh God, now some Moms were looking, so Peter pulled the cart and Wade along quickly, until they reached the cafeteria, where the younger man left Wade to guard the shopping cart.  
“But don’t forget about the balls!”  
Peter just sighed deeply, hoping he wouldn’t blush, but judging by the heat in his cheeks that he already did.

Thankfully, the line wasn’t too long, so Peter was back with two loaded plates fairly soon, glad to distract Wade with some food.  
“Those would go great in a Taco,” the Merc mumbled happily and Peter just smiled at him. “So, what else do we need? What’s my sweetie got planned for our love nest?”  
The younger man gently put down his boyfriend’s hand, gesturing with the fork again and sprinkling gravy on the table.  
“We just need to pick up the bathroom cupboards and the dinner table from storage, and on the way there I wanna pick out some new plates, and maybe some decorations and small stuff while we’re at it.”  
“You’re gonna make us a nice home, honey,” Wade said and the younger man looked up. It wasn’t the utterly satisfied tone that the Merc had spoken with, it was more the words he’d used that made Peter’s brows furrow.

“Wade, do you see me as the woman in the relationship?” he then asked, had to ask.  
“Well, you are the prettier one of us,” the older man quipped, which did nothing to ease Peter’s frown.  
“But I’m still a guy.”  
“But you’re also the bottom,” Wade grinned then and shoved another meatball in his mouth, humming to himself in satisfaction while chewing. Peter’s eyes narrowed as he lifted his chin, absolutely up for the challenge.  
“Oh ... so then things would be different if I’d pound you into the matress tonight?”

Wade choked on a piece of meat and spluttered more gravy onto the table, as Peter leant forward and clapped him on the back. He coughed a few times and stared intently on the table afterwards.  
“You ... I mean, I ... uh ... but ...”  
Peter smiled sweetly and observed Wade, while shoving a piece of potato around casually on his plate. He chose his next words carefully, speaking low and only between the two of them, his smile innocent but his eyes full of fire.  
Wade often did this to him, get him to almost come in his pants by just murmuring some well chosen words at the right moment. But Peter was a smart guy, and two could play this game.  
“You know I could do it. Hold you down, maybe tie you up with the webs. Prep you for me, get you nice and slick. Take you. Until you scream.”  
Wade’s mouth had fallen open and now his fork slipped out of his hand, clattered onto the plate loudly. 

“Maybe I’d let you wear one of your dresses. Just lift it up over your ass.”  
” _Jesus fucking Christ, Petey!_ ” Wade whispered, eyes wide in shock.  
The younger man just smiled, and ate the last bite from his plate, then delicately placing the cuttlery on top.  
”So, you up for some more shopping?” he asked brighly, and stood to return their plates, as Wade just nodded dumbly, unable to close his mouth yet. 

Fot the whole rest of their shopping trip, Wade was behaving at his best, very calm and even picking up things that Peter told him to. They chose a big canvas printed picture for the living room wall and two smaller ones for the kitchen, Wade even seemed interested in the pictures. Or stared at them for long times to avoid looking Peter in the eyes.  
If the younger man knew a bit of dirty talk in public would be all to have Wade get along, he’d have tried it sooner. And it was also pretty fun to watch how every now and then, when the Merc’s eyes would look far away in thought, his cheeks would turn slightly pink under the scars.  
“You’re adorable, you know that?” Peter said when they were looking at storage boxes and woven baskets for the bathroom.  
“Ey, I’m nothing but totally manly!” Wade insisted, but pointed sneakily at a set of round woven baskets in a dark wood colour that he appearently wanted for their bathroom. Peter grinned and threw the set in their shopping cart, already excited to get home.  
After picking out only a few plants (none of them had discovered their green thumb just jet), they picked up the last pieces of furniture from the storage space and headed to checkout.  
“We should get a hammock,” Wade said completely out of the blue while they were waiting in line.  
“Why would we need that?” the younger man asked, smiling at how excited Wade looked all of a sudden.  
“The ceilings are so high, it would be awesome! We could buy a really big one and hang it over the sofa, to watch TV from there! Oh, and of course it would resuls it awesome swinging se-“  
Peter quickly placed a hand over Wade’s mouth, because they did not throw explicit words around in a store full of families. The Merc looked pouty, so Peter leaned over and pretended to hug him to whisper in the other man’s ear.  
“I can make us one with the webs if you want, anytime you want,” he reminded his lover and Wade grinned brightly, still holding on softly to Peter’s hips when they leaned back. He wanted to say something, smiling lips already parted, but then he saw something over Peter’s shoulder and shut his mouth, fighting hard not to frown.  
The young hero’s smile fell instantly, when Wade cast his head down again, letting go of his lover and shoving his hands in his pockets, clearly hiding as much as he could.  
Slowly, not to look too suspicious, Peter pretended to adjust the collar of his shirt and glanced over his shoulder. There were two young boys standing next to their slightly overweight and obsiously annoyed mother, pointing at Wade and giggling. The older one was now pulling a face at Peter and flipping him off with a grin that showed two teeth missing.  
Peter openly stared at such a display of disrespect, and the younger boy now pointed at him and showed a wide and evil grin, missing all his front teeth.  
“You’re gay! Ugly fags!” he shouted and the two boys laughed, as several people in the lines turned around, some gasping. 

Wade’s head drooped more, Peter saw how his jaw clenched and he made fists in his pockets, clearly trying to block out the scene and maybe also the voices that mostly told him to kill people in these kinds of situations.  
Peter would have loved to shoot some webs at those kids, shut them up and maybe hang them by their underpants on one of the ceiling beams. Instead, he reached out to his lover, who gasped. With a little bit of a too rough, but determined move, Peter grabbed Wade’s hand, squeezed it briefly for reassurance and them placed it around his hip, pulling the Merc close to his body.  
“Yeah, that’s it!” a lady suddenly called behind them and Peter turned, almost expecting the next insult. But the black lady with the very brighly painted fingernails just clapped and smiled at the two of them. “Yeah, guys, you show’em! That’s love, people! And you two:” she now adressed the two boys, whose mom did nothing to aide the situation. “You should be ashamed of yourselves!”  
After that, lecturing calls from all over their lines came on to those two boys and Peter grinned at them, feeling very good by so much back up. He looked over to Wade, who was still staring at the ground, but the older man’s eyes were wide, surprised almost.  
But his breathing was also a bit shallow, he was obviously unable to cope with the situation, so Peter was glad it was now their turn. After shooting the lady behind them a thankful look, he turned to the cashier, pulling Wade with him.  
He paid cash – of course Wade kept loads of cash stacked in their apartment for them to use, no credit cards that could be traced back – and then left the store. 

Two blocks later – well after the entrance to the subway – the two were still walking silently, so Peter slowed down and walked over to the sidewalk. A few steps ahead he saw a bench standing around at a bus stop, with no one around.  
“Do you want to sit down a bit?”  
Wade said nothing, so Peter stopped at the bench and sat his lover down, leaning the cardboard wrapped parts of furniture at the bus sign and pulling out a bottle of water from a side pouch on his backpack.  
He came over to Wade, who reached out to the bottle, but his fingers were trembling. Peter held them with one hand and leaned the opening of the bottle on Wade’s lips, helping him to take a few sips. The Merc sighed deeply, desperately, as Peter screwed the water shut again and then cradled the other man’s head in his hands, softly stroking the fabric of his hoodie.  
The scarred forehead leaned against Peter’s belly and the two of them stayed like this for at least another fifteen minutes, until Wade lifted his head again and took a few deep breaths.  
“Better?”  
“Yeah. Can we go home?”  
“Of course. Let’s walk some more, hm? It’s a nice day out,” Peter suggested, feeling that the crammed subway would do nothing to help Wade. 

It did take them about double the time to make it back home, but in the end Wade was looking a lot more relaxed, even if they had to carry all their stuff themselves. At least they wouldn’t get physically tired, since the furniture weighed almost nothing to them.  
The fresh air and the moving helped Wade noticably calm down and get his mood back up again, which Peter loved to see.  
”You wanna have something nice and spicy for dinner tonight? It’s your choice,” Peter proposed when they were a few blocks away from home, receiving a bright smile from Wade.  
“Hell yeah, let’s get ALL THE TACOS!” he yelled and Peter laughed loudly with him, since he was very relieved to see his lover like this again, not being pulled down all day by what some stupid kids said.  
Maybe, one day, Wade would be able to just shrug things like this off, not turn his head down and hide from mean comments, but step up for himself, be proud of himself. Until then, Peter would gladly be there for this task, backing his boyfriend up and letting him know that he was definitely worth being treated good.  
“Tacos and Chili Cheese Fries?” he asked now and grinned when Wade nodded.  
“Yup. And a gallon of lemonade.”  
“Sounds like a plan of attack,” Peter agreed happily and was glad that Wade was feeling better now, was maybe even able to forget what happened at the store. Peter was determined to have it that way, to make the rest of the day into such a good memory that Wade will not loathe himself and fall into depression over what some stupid little kids had said. 

The younger man did notice how his lover’s changed lately, in comparison to when they first met. Wade would not hide his body around him anymore, even sleep topless on warm nights, and also his mental state had improved, when they were together. But it was situations like today, when the outside world was involved, that still held the potential to pull Wade down deep and trigger all those bad memories.  
So when they were going home, Peter made sure to joke around a lot, even webbing the furniture parts up to their living room window for Wade’s entertainment. They quickly brought the rest of their new stuff back up and Wade had lots of fun taking in the furniture through the window.  
“Let’s get food first, then we’ll hit the box battle again,” Peter proposed, but when Wade turned towards him his eyes were guarded, the shoulders hunched just the smallest bit forward.  
“Can’t we ... just order in?” he asked slowly, obviously not interested in going out again.  
“No, Honey, come on,” Peter coaxed sweetly and held Wade’s hands, pulling him over to the door. “It’s so much faster when we get it ourselves, come on, let’s walk some more.”  
Peter held Wade’s right hand in his securely, and the Merc just sighed softly, walking next to his boyfriend, knowing that Peter would not let him off the hook just so that he could hide.  
And Wade was very thankful for that, knowing that Peter was good for him, that he wanted to help. Still, when they were out on the street Wade felt his heart speed up with anxiety, and he clung gratefully to Peter’s hand, who seemed to be so secure next to him. 

Within minutes, they reached their usual place for the best and spiciest Tacos and fries, but when Wade saw how many people stood in line and maneuvered loaded trays around, his legs froze.  
He insisted on staying outside, too anxious by the crowd. Peter decided not to make a big thing out of it, just kissed Wade gently and told him to wair, while the younger man got two big bags of fast food, and even a toy for free for the amount he had to pay.  
On the way home, Peter held Wade’s hand in his, never letting go until they reached their house again, which the Merc replied to with a little smile, obsiously grateful.  
Sometimes Peter didn’t know how to make the older man understand that he could very well ask for all this, for a hand to hold his, or for Peter to step in where he couldn’t go. But still, for as long as they’d been together now, he asked for non of this, never expecting it. 

So when they were home again, Peter unloaded the bags and let Wade have the toy – a figure of some famous wrestler or something, Wade seemed to know the guy and was happy – then he tuned in on some re-runs of _Golden Girls_ for them to watch, now that the TV was installed and not webbed to the wall anymore.

During their relaxed dinner, Peter watched happily as all the tension from their long day slowly started to drain out of Wade’s posture and expression.  
Secretly, Peter hoped it would stay like this now, that their living together would give Wade the security to battle his issues further. He would definitely be there to help as much as he could, Peter thought to himself, as he cleaned up food wrappers from the coffee table.  
“You wanna do some more unpacking?” Wade asked after the last credits, now muting an annoying commercial. 

“Sure!” Peter agreed, kind of surprised that Wade was up for more work after this day. But he wasn’t one to complain, so they set to work. While Wade sorted through all the unlabeled and newly bought stuff in the living room, Peter set to folding clothes and sorting things in the bedroom.  
For a few minutes, they worked in silence, just the radio playing some relaxing songs in the distance, since Peter’d set it up in the kitchen.

“YES, THERE IS A GOD!”  
“Wha ...?” Peter craned his head but couldn’t see into the living room to figure out what his lover was up to now.  
“Petey, love of my life, COME HERE!”  
Sighing, Peter got up from the floor and stepped around and over the boxes all around the bedroom, to at least look inside the living room.  
“I FOUND IT!” Wade yelled now, holding up three big bottles of lube.  
So that was why the Merc had been so eager to unpack, Peter thought with a sigh. 

Buying three bottles at once had been a great deal, seeing that they needed it ... fairly often.  
But now that Peter saw the wicked gleam in his lover’s eyes, he regretted this decision. Quickly he took a step back behind another box, gesturing towards the empty spot next to their matress.  
“Perfect, then you can set up the nightstands and fill ‘em up.”  
Wade’s smile fell and he pouted again.  
“But why do I have to work now?! I found the lube, that means I get awesome spidey-sex.”  
“No, it means we _could_ have sex sometime tonight _after_ our work is done,” 

Also, Peter hoped he could steer Wade away from the idea of using “all the lube” he could find, to make up for the lost time.

“Fine! But don’t you think I forget it! That sweet ass of yours is gonna take a poundin’ TONIGHT!”  
“Sure, as soon as the nightstands are up,” Peter replied sweetly, then went back to unpacking their clothes and folding it into the closet, pulling their spandex costumes on hangers and neatly arranging them. 

Peter should’ve known. He should simply have known that, after his sentence, there was never in the history of mankind a set of nightstands build up faster.  
“DONE! BAM!” Wade shouted eventually and Peter whipped his head around in surprise, only to see the two nightstands left and right of their matress, the Merc already stashing lube and condoms away.  
“What? How did you ... what ... uh.”  
Wade showed him a big grin, hands on his hips, wiggling his eyebrows. “Now, do I have to get over there and throw you over my shoulder?” he teased, as a slow grin spread over Peter’s lips.  
Very well, two could play this game.  
“Uh, I don’t know ... hmmm ...” Peter made a show of thinking about it, thumb and index finger on his chin and eyes cast upwards. “Wow, uh, I really don’t know. Why dontcha try?”  
With that, the young hero jumped up, easily reaching the high ceiling due to his super strength, and had Wade jump behind him. The Merc managed to grab Peter’s ankle, both of them laughing at this little game.  
Peter held on to the ceiling with his fingertips, while Wade continued to climb up on him like a rope, grabbing his knee with the other hand.  
“Ah, you’re too heavy!” Peter laughed, but the older man wasn’t phased.  
“Bullshit, you carry me all the time,” he huffed, now holding onto Peter’s hips. The younger man gave up, let go of the ceiling. Wade landed on his feet securely, experienced with falling, and caught the hero’s lithe body on his arms, immediately throwing him up and over his shoulder, just a he threatened.  
Peter laughed, pinching his boyfriend’s sides, who jumped and squealed while making his way over to their improvised bed. 

 

Wade let him fall onto the matress, then crawling up on Peter and pushing the other man’s legs apart right away, then kissing him senseless. Wade was such a good kisser, Peter would never get enough of those rough lips and the hot tongue, driving him crazy. 

He was out of his shirt faster than he could think, arching up when Wade sucked on one of his nipples, teasing the sensitive nub with just the tip of his tongue. Smiling sweetly down at his lover, Peter sat up and clawed at Wade’s shirt, tugging it all the way up and forcing it over his lover’s head, when the older man refused to let go of Peter.  
”What, wantin’ me all naked and stuff?” he asked, and Peter nodded, grinning.  
”Sure, all the stuff,” Peter agreed and let his fingertips travel down the scarred body, smiling gently, reassuringly, when he saw Wade’s eyes glaze over with insecurity for a moment. He leaned down and kissed the bumpy skin right over Wade’s heart, silently telling him he loved him, didn’t care about his imperfect body. 

Slim fingers wandered down the marred body further, until they closed around the zipper of Wade’s jeans. Peter could feel a familiar, hard bulge under the fabric and pulled Wade into a passionate kiss while opening the zipper. 

Wade sighed into their kiss, jumping slightly when Peter freed his erection, stroking the heated, scarred skin with nimble fingers, feathery touches that woke up all the right nerve endings and had them fire through his lover’s veins.  
Peter smiled up at Wade, who looked at him with dark eyes, pupils wide with lust. He scooted back on the bed and then bent down to kiss Wade’s belly, silently admiring the hard muscle he felt under the scarred skin. The older man’s breath hitched when Peter gripped his straining, flushed erection and kissed the tip softly, lovingly, then sucked it into his mouth.  
Wade uttered something, but it was too strangled for Peter to understand, so he took it as encouragement, teased the slit with his tongue, sucked harder when Wade’s hips twitched upwards. The younger man saw how his love’s head tipped back, he moaned in pleasure, but hissed as soon as pre-come started to dribble onto Peter’s tongue.  
“Stop that! – Sweetie, please ... you gotta ...,” he whined, sounding close to desperate. With a deliberately loud _pop_ , Peter let go and sat up again, smirking seductively. He knew Wade loved having loud sex, with all the filthy noises this included.

“Hands and knees, sweetie, I wanna see your beautiful ass spread for me.”  
Peter moaned at those blunt words and pulled his knees up under his body after Wade had practically tore his pants off and rolled him over. Warm, rough hands fell onto Peter’s naked cheeks with a light, teasing smack, circled around and massaged a bit, Wade clearly enjoying himself.  
“You gonna get going there or what?” Peter said cheekily, laughing when Wade smacked him lightly again. He heard some rustling, probably Wade finally taking off his pants and socks, since he was too impatient for Peter to do it for him.  
”Mouthy.”  
“You like it.”  
“Yeah,” Wade admitted, a grin audible in his words, then uncapped the lube and just a few seconds later Peter felt a blunt pressure at his entrance and bit his lips not to moan. Uring all the moving the two of them had barely had any time for themselves, let alone for some funtime – also with Wade not being well – but Peter only now realized how much his body actually craved the older man’s touch.  
Wade must’ve know it, too, since he started right off with two fingers, providing a slight burn and stretch that made Peter’s heart race. 

The younger man sighed when he felt his lover’s fingers moving inside him, moaned as Wade scissored his fingers.  
“It’s gonna be so good baby. Can’t wait to be inside you,” he growled and Peter tried to turn his head, but could only moan brokenly when Wade hit his prostate. The Merc then held his body open, Peter whining at the lack of stimulation.  
A familiar click made Peter shiver in anticipation, as Wade uncapped the lube again and then let it dribble down onto the young hero’s opening.  
“Uhng, enough!” Peter moaned when the cold fluid began running down his cheeks, but Wade still gave the bottle a big squeeze and thrust as much lube as possible in with his fingers.  
“Little known fact: there is no such thing as enough lube, there are only people who are too afraid of using as much as they want.”  
Peter sighed again, giving up on the arguing when another finger slipped into him with ease, spreading him just right and stroking his insides slowly. Wade didn’t seem to have much more work with stretching him, judging by the way the older man just teased hi, nudging his prostate over and over again until Peter was a writhing mess.  
“Damnit, Wade, will you just fuck me already?!” he panted, biting the pillow to muffle another moan as the fingers were quickly pulled all the way out.  
“Still so mouthy, let’s change that!” Wade exclaimed, always more vocal during sex than Peter was, who could barely remember his own name when desire took over. 

 

Wade bottomed out with one thrust of his hips and Peter moaned, feeling so open and slick that he held onto the soft fabric of the sheets for dear life. The Merc immediately set to moving, with his lover so thoroughly stretched for him that there was no resistance, just the right kind of friction to have them both gasping for air as their hips ground together.

The younger man whined, feeling like they’d just gotten from 0 to 100 in seconds, which they had, looking at their usual pace. God, he loved that, but he could never tell Wade.  
With the warmed lube trickling down on his inner thigh, probably already soiling the sheets, there was no way they were doing this again. What a shame.  
“Oh no ...,” Peter sighed when he felt a familiar tug low in his belly.  
“What? No, it’s yes, Sweetie,” Wade huffed out as he gripped the slender hips tighter and began actively thrusting.  
“Aah, OH FUCK! NO, nonononono I’m close!”, the younger man cried, eyes snapping open and trying not to give in to the feeling burning in his veins. He gasped desperateld and let out a breathy whine when Wade reached around him, the scarred hand travelling over his belly. 

“Want me to hold you?” he asked and the younger man knew exactly what he was referring to.  
Peter nodded frantically then a strangled sound escaped his throat as Wade’s fingers curled aroud the base of his cock and he just squeezed _hard_.  
Peter let his head hang, staring down intently at the silky sheets and just breathing, while Wade held his orgasm at bay and still moved inside him. It was torture; the best he’s ever had. 

“Harder,” he groaned out, shutting his eyes and rocking with Wade’s movements.  
“Not gonna last?” the older man grunted and made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, when he noticed Peter, who nodded, pushing back at him.  
“No worries ... I ... uhng ... pretty close ... too ... _God, this is AWESOME!_ ”  
Wade’s hips snapped forward then, their skin slapping together obscenely, the only thing louder were Peter’s cries of pleasure that he coulnd’t hold back if his life depended on it. 

 

A growl rumbled deep in Wade’s throat, he gripped the slim hips before him hard and pulled the perfect, round ass closer to him, holding them together when he felt his orgasm approaching. Fuck, he wanted it to last, it felt so good.  
But it felt _too_ good, overriding all conscious thought that Wade might be able to come up with, until nothing but lust and want for his lover was left.  
”Imma let you go, okay?”, Wade mumbled, voice breaking and breathing harshly. He quickly giving his lover’s straining cock a few tugs, making the younger man cry out.  
“Yes! Oh, yes, fuck yes!” was the raspy answer he got, before the scarred fingers slowly let go of Peter’s cock.  
Just one more thrust, more or less carefully angled at his prostate, and Peter came like a ton of bricks hit him, he screamed and shook all over, feeling Wade pulse inside him at the same time. The Merc grunted and swore under his breath, then gasped and hugged Peter close to his body, the two man shaking through aftershocks together until neither could hold up anymore. 

They fell onto the sticky sheets, panting and sighing, holding each other close. Peter felt Wade’s warm breath between his shoulder blades and pulled a scarred hand up from under his body, kissing each fingertip and smiling when he could feel Wade’s lips curl on his skin. 

“I love you,” Peter whispered, not trusting his voice for anything more.  
“Love you, too. You and slip ‘n slides.”  
Peter giggled tiredly into the crook of Wade’s arm, then he gasped when the older man pulled out, leaving his body aching and a bit cold.  
Scarred hands slowly stroked their way over Peter’s ass, over his naked back to his shoulders, which the Merc then kissed. Wade’s slightly chapped lips peppered tickling kisses along Peter’s shoulder blades, moving upwards along the spine, along the hairline, until he could bite Peter’s earlobe and make him giggle. 

“Want some water?”  
“Mhm,” Peter agreed and smiled when Wade kissed his cheek and then got up, mindful enough to pull up the blanket and throw it over his lover’s naked body, who sighed contently and snuggled into the bed. 

Peter managed to crack one eye open, when Wade’s voice came from the bedroom door, where the older man was leaning against.

„Hey.“  
„Mh?“  
„Let’s try the kitchen next,“ he proposed, dead serious. Peter groaned and pulled up one of the pillows, feeling a pleasant hum in his muscles from all the activity.  
„… I’m tired.“  
„No, yeah, but Petey. It’s, like, a brand new kitchen. We have to christen it.”  
“I don’t think there’s anything religious about that.”  
“With the way you scream “Oh God” all the time, I _do_ think so.”  
“Ugh.”  
Peter wanted to roll over to the side and fall asleep, just wait for Wade to come to bed, since the older man obsiously still had too much energy. But a strong hand around his ankle let Peter’s eyes snap open again, when he was dragged from the matress a second later. 

Wade slung the lithe body over his shoulder and patted the firm asscheeks, pretty satisfied with himself to see the lean muscled thighs glistening with fluid. The only reason why he didn’t just slide a finger right in, was that they reached the kitchen so fast. Next time Wade would just have to walk slower, he mused, as he set Peter’s naked butt down on the island.  
The Merc watched his lover shift uncomfortably, being still so stretched, slick and maybe a bit sore.  
“C’mere, it’s time for dessert!” Wade said cheerfully and pulled Peter forward, but the younger man frowned.  
”I told you I don’t want to ...” he grumbled, but Wade just rolled his eyes and leaned in for a quick kiss.  
“No, you beautiful idiot. I mean, dessert. As in look-what-an-awesome-boyfriend-I-am-dessert.”  
“You are an awesome boyfriend,” Peter immediately agreed, but Wade didn’t react to it, obviously not wanting to get into that kind of talk right now, as he reached to the side and then presented a little plastic basket

“I got you those today, taste them, they’re so fresh, just how you like it,” Wade offered and held a big strawberry on Peter’s lips. The hero took a bite and hummed contently at the sweet taste, soon being offered another bite.  
He had no idea what things Wade had gotten for him, when he sent the older man shopping for some fresh fruits and vegetables this morning.  
“Yeah, that’s it, baby. Eat all that healthy food, mmh yeah.”  
Peter laughed around the fruit, but let himself be fed another one after that, all the while grinning as Wade continued to try and find something sexy in organic strawberries, that were so far off from what the Merc normally would even consider adequate food.

“Are you trying to bribe me into kitchen sex?” Peter eventually asked, after enjoying another strawberry and eying a basket of raspberries that was also sitting on the counter.  
“Does it work?”  
“Kinda.”  
Wade grinned brightly and fed him two of the raspberries, once he caught Peter staring at them. He held up another one, intently observing how the kiss-swollen lips closed around the little pink berry.  
“Would it be equally sexy if I feed you a banana?”  
Peter’s eyebrows shot up and he almost suffocated on the raspberry with how hard he had to laugh. Wade laughed with him, all the while sneakily getting closer, until he was standing in between Peter’s legs, slowly spreading them with his hips.  
With a lustful shimmer in his eyes, Peter let himself be fed another bite, then hummed into Wade’s kiss, sharing the sweet taste of the fruit between them. 

Scarred hands travelled further down Peter’s body, until they were both in the small of his back, so Wade could grind his hips forward. Wade was already getting hard again and Peter moaned into the older man’s mouth at the feeling.  
“Bed,” he demanded, breathing heavily, before his lips were taken over with an illegally good kiss.  
“Kitchen,” Wade replied, one hand reaching down and stroking Peter’s slowly filling erection, brushing their tips together and making him whine.  
“Bed.” – “No, kitchen.” – “Yes, Bed.” – “No.” – “Yes.” – “No.” – “Yes.”  
Peter – now fully hard again and desperate – reached down and pinched Wade’s naked rear, making the older man yelp and jump.  
“Let’s get to the bed or I’ll do it again.”  
Wade heaved a sigh and grabbed Peter’s butt, lifting the younger man up and finally moving towards the bedroom. This time he did move slow, just strolling around, so he could let his finger’s travel between the perfect round cheeks and dip into the wet, stretched hole of his lover, who huffed out a moan.  
”Will you still do it?”  
“Do what?” Peter asked, his forehead leaning heavy on Wade’s shoulder, while the older man teased him with one finger, steadily thrusting it in and out.  
“Pinch my ass. I kinda like it.”  
“I’ll spank you if you keep teasing me like that. It’s mean.”  
“I’m mean sometimes.”  
Peter reached down and playfully landed a smack on Wade’s buttcheek, which made him gasp. Then he laughed darkly as they got to the bedroom together.  
“Oh, Sweetie, Imma be so mean to you ...,” Wade promised just before they fell onto the matress once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys <3  
> Last one :D This was actually planned as a little bonus chap ... little turned out to be 13 pages, but oh well XD So here you go, a bit more from Wade's and Peter's first days living together.  
> Within this chapter, there is one of my "moments of spideypool" chapters that happened at the same time, so I linked it for you. Might wanna read some extra sexy times if you haven't already ;)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Just days after they moved into their new, shared home, Wade’s phone rang. He was just stacking ripped up cardboard next to the door, the ones that their new cupboards and stuff had been packed in.  
And it wasn’t the phone he used when Peter called him – who had left a few minutes ago to get them some pastry for desert, while a big pot of pasta cooked on the stove. God, it was all so perfect and domestic and Wade loved _every second_ of it, so he frowned at the little display of the phone.  
Then he hit accept, might as well.

 _”Is ... is this Deadpool?_  
“I dunno, you tell me. You got the number, you know what it’s for,” Wade growled in return. He hated it when people called him and then played the shy girl. They called a Merc, for fuck’s sake, they knew very well what was going on.  
 _”Uh ... yeah ... uhm ... I need someone to ... get rid of someone. M-my business partner. How ... how much?”_  
“Look, I ain’t got time for that. I send you an e-mail adress, you send me all information, and I mean every-fucking-thing on the guy. Imma tell you how much then. Bye.”

Wade grumbled to himself and hoped that the mark would be too low for him, so that he wouldn’t have to go. With the move and everything, they could need some more money, just to be safe, but Wade would not waste time with marks for only a few bucks. 

Just in time for Wade to put the phone back, Peter came back home and placed a bag of yummy pastries onto the cooking island, immediately going to stir the pot.  
“Almost ready, got the table set up?” he asked, smiling happily and skin glowing from the sunlight that also broke through the huge living room windows.  
“Yeah, almost done,” Wade mumbled distractedly and went back to screwing on the legs of the table that they bought a day ago. There wasn’t even a bed in their apartment, yet, and still way too many left to unpack, but it was still the nicest home Wade’s ever had. 

The Merc ignored the buzzing of his phone, telling him that he’d received an e-mail, while he was trying to place a table cloth more or less straight. Peter brought some glasses and two small plates with the pastries for dessert, then the two men went to fill their lunch plates in the kitchen.  
“Your phone just buzzed,” Peter remarked as he was serving deliciously fragrant pesto sauce on the spaghetti.  
“Yeah. I don’t wanna see it.”  
Peter looked up at that, handing Wade his plate, before going over to the new table, which now stood in he sunlight.  
“A job?” he asked, as always incredibly smart.  
“Yeah. Forget about it,” Wade grumbled and tried his best to forget as well, concentrating on the food his lover prepared for them.  
“Okay.” Of course Peter didn’t question further, being amazing as he was. 

During lunch, they talked about this and that; Peter mentioned that he had to be back at university the next day, Wade chimed in to have their new bed up and ready the next evening.  
“Ugh, I can’t wait for a real bed. This matress on the floor is just not okay,” Peter sighed, and Wade grinned brightly.  
“Hey, I thought you like what we do on the matress.”  
The young hero laughed, his soft brown eyes shimmering cheekily.  
“I do, but it will be much better in a real bed,” Peter replied and Wade couldn’t wait for their home to be finally complete. 

 

Peter was just putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher when Wade’s phone buzzed again, the Merc rolling his eyes and finally looking at the device.  
“Hmpf,” he uttered and left for the bedroom, where he had a small computer to plug the phone into, so secure that even SHIELD would weep in nerdy excitement. 

Peter frowned to the plates, whenever Wade took out the computer and his second phone, it was something about work. He hoped that the Merc would not take this job, that is was poorly paid or otherwise unsuitable – since Wade did only take on the bad guys, given with his own ways.  
Then Peter heard Wade dial a number on the phone after some silence, and talk to someone on the other end. 

Peter closed the dishwasher and turned it on, quickly sweeping the kitchen tabletops with a wet cloth before going over to the bedroom door. 

“Shut up!” Wade snarled into the phone, in such a deep, dark voice that it made the hairs in the back of Peter’s neck stand up. “I give the orders here, asshole. You either pay for me to do the job on my terms, or you don’t. Your decision.”  
There was a pause, where the person at the other end of the line spoke, Wade’s face looked more annoyed by the second.  
Finally, he sighed, scratched a scar on his bald head and Peter saw his shoulders sag a little bit.  
“Double it. – I DON’T FUCKING CARE! Double it or I won’t do shit!”

“Alright, great. I’ll mail you an adress and a time to meet up, you’ll give me half in advance, half after. Are we clear? – Good. – Yeah, whatever, never call this number again or you’ll lose a finger or three.”  
Wade hung up and threw the phone on their bed – the matress – where the little laptop was set up as well. The Merc looked up with a serious expression and met Peter’s gaze. 

“You ... you’re going?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe.  
“Uh, yeah. He’s payin’ 30k.”  
Peter’s eyes, though still cast on the floor, went wide. He couldn’t say anything to that number. Not even that they wouldn’t need it, because they would. With that much money, Wade could stay at home for some more time.  
“How long do you think it’ll be?” he asked then, trying to sound casual, but Wade must’ve heard the strain in the younger man’s voice, as he came over now to wrap the slim body in his arms.  
“I dunno. But not longer that a week and a half, I promise.”  
Peter smiled gently, but shook his head and framed Wade’s scarred face with his hands, stroking the strong lines of his jaw.  
“Don’t promise that. Promise that you’ll come back in one piece,” he asked, leaning up for a kiss when Wade’s expression softened.  
”I’ll always come back to you,” he replied, lips brushing the younger man’s, before they shared another kiss. Strong arms wrapped around the hero’s lean body, the two men spending long minutes just holding each other.  
Eventually, Peter’s heart felt heavy already with the thought of Wade leaving, so he let go off Wade.  
”So, when do you need to go? Is there time for a dinner together?” he wanted to know, smilig up to the Merc, who was grinning, probably thankful that Peter tried to lighten the mood.  
“Hell yeah, it is. For you, I’ll always have time. I need to sort through intel and stuff anyways, so I probably start tomorrow morning, take the train or whatever for a while, then later step off the roads,” he explained in an experienced manner, and Peter just nodded.  
“Then you can work at my desk, I’ll wash your costume and put some stuff out for you,” Peter insisted and when Wade opened his mouth to protest, he just walked away. 

 

So Wade sat down at Peter’s desk, feeling pretty weird, since it was all official and too tidy for him. Carefully, Wade placed a stack of books back into the little cupboard next to the desk, then set his computer on top.  
The intel was probably the best he’s ever had, maybe because those guys were business partners. He got a full portfolio of the mark, with photographs – some from work, some private – and all data on where he usually was to find.  
Wade had some google maps and stuff printed out fast, even circled in a motel where he could stay and some food joints. 

“Your costumes are in the dryer and I laid the new bathrobe on the dresser for you,” Peter said when he walked by, grabbing the stack of books with one hand and stroking over Wade’s head with the other. The Merc quickly caught the slim wrist and breathed a kiss onto his lover’s palm.  
“You can get your desk back, I’m all set. But I might still need that chair, so you’ll have to sit on my lap,” he grinned, and Peter huffed a laugh through his nose, placing the books back onto the tabletop. He bent down and kissed Wade, so sweet and soft that the Merc considered not going at all.  
But then again, it was fucking 30k ...  
“But how will I concentrate on my essay when you’re under me?” Peter asked, a sultry smile on his lips as he leaned down for another kiss.  
“I dunno, but I just thought it’d be easier than me being inside of you, ya know.”  
Peter laughed, but let himself be pulled onto Wade’s lap, straddling his hips and making the office chair underneath them creak faintly.  
“So you still think about office sex?” the younger man asked, caressing the scarred face before him, slowly leaning over to kiss Wade’s forehead, the nose, the corners of his mouth, just teasing.  
“I’m never not thinkin’ of it,” the Merc answered, grinning under his lover’s attention. Broad hands wandered down Peter’s back and stopped on his butt to massage the soft flesh. 

“I really gotta finish the essay, though,” Peter mumbled against his boyfriend’s lips, but still not complaining when the Merc started to unbutton his shirt.  
”You’re a smart guy, you’ll get it done fast. And the essay’s gonna be a piece of cake, too,” Wade replied and the younger man laughed as he shrugged out of his shirt, all the while prying Wade’s sweater and t-shirt off the scarred body.  
“Mmh, and what do we have here?”  
Peter’s laugh caught in his throat when Wade leaned forward and slid his hot tongue over a nipple. Rough lips quickly closed around the sensitive bud and the older man gently sucked, making his lover squirm in his lap.

“We should at least go to the bed,” Peter mumbled, caressing the older man’s bald skull, one hand carefully stroking the uneven skin. The chair creaked again in protest, but Wade just continued to grind Peter’s hips down onto his own.  
“Nah, it’ll be good,” the older man mumbled, fingers already working on Peter’s zipper. 

 

In no time, they were both breathing fast as Wade worked them both, stroking their cocks together, getting them both slick with their pre-come.  
Peter moaned thrusting his hips upward, into Wade’s fist, while kissing the bald head softly. The Merc smiled briefly, leaning his forehead on his lover’s chest, feeling the erratic heartbeat on his skin.  
“Hey ...,” he began, lazily kissing Peter’s heated skin.  
“Hm?” the younger man just huffed, already used to Wade talking in every kind of situation. 

“You ... need a bigger chair ... office chair ... like, a huge one,” he requested, breathing harshly and still moving his hand.  
Peter grinned, but was unable to answer, overwhelmed with sensations that only left him moaning. 

He hissed, then felt his whole body shudder and pressed his lips onto Wade’s. The older man all but swallowed his scream, relentlessly moving a slick hand over their cocks. Gasping for a breath, Peter leaned back and let out a series of broken off curses and sighs, rocking his hips into his lover’s hand,  
“Sweetie, I’m ... so fuckin’ close ...,” Wade grunted through his teeth and the gritty voice send shivers down Peter’s spine. A slim hand shot out to grip the chair’s backrest for support, then Peter shouted and came all oder Wade’s hand, who joined him immediately. 

The younger man melted into his lover’s chest and scarred arms found their way around his body. The two men held each other close, just breathing an lazily kissing for a while.  
“Why the bigger chair?” Peter eventually managed, lips still brushing over a scar on Wade’s throat.  
The Merc smirked, a laugh rumbling through his chest.  
“’Cause then you can wear those hot geeky glasses of yours,” he began and leaned back a bit to kiss Peter’s nose. “And, like, your sexy geeky name tag from uni. And then I’ll just sit right here, and maybe you’ll need some extra credit or somethin’ or other that I will _of course_ kindly give you. If you get that perfect little ass of yours onto my lap.”  
Peter’d listened through the whole story, first smiling, then grinning at his lover’s ideas.  
“And then I’LL DO YA!” Wade landed a playful smack to Peter’s ass, which the younger man countered with a light punch to the Merc’s bicep, while they both laughed.  
“Really, though, I will.”  
“I know,” Peter giggled and then leaned back, feeling more than ready to get out of the stained clothing. “How about we buy a new chair together, when you get back?”  
Wade’s eyes shimmered excitedly at the proposal, and he nodded, but still frowned a bit when Peter slid off his lap.  
“Time for a shower, you coming?” he lured and pecked a kiss to Wade’s lips.  
“We should have a chair in the shower,” the Merc exclaimed decidedly when he got up and followed his lover into the bedroom.  
“Uh huh.”  
“No, I mean it. Like, one of those old-people things, but more sexy.”

Peter didn’t react to that, not wanting to fuel any more ideas, but it was already to late. Wade gasped with another thought just when the younger man picked up fresh towels for them.  
“Ooooooh, DO YOU know we have never tried to see if you can crawl on tiled walls? Oh God, so many sexy spidery options!”  
“What? I didn’t hear you!” Peter shouted and fled into the bathroom.

 

After they’d made it off the chair and into the bathroom, they took a shower together – which was mostly hugging and making out under the hot spray, thankfully Peter could distract Wade of his ideas.  
Then Peter forced himself to concentrate on his essay. He did miss Wade already, but he also had to focus on his own tasks, since it wouldn’t be the only time the Merc had to leave. 

While Peter still didn’t justify his lover’s work, he did accept it. It was what Wade chose to do. And he did mostly just go after bad guys, so it was his version of being a hero. Maybe, someday, Peter would find a way to convince Wade of a different way of living, but still would never want to change the other man. Too many people had tried to have their way with him, and Peter had no intention of ever getting on this list.  
They still had so much time together, so nothing was in a hurry, really. Now they would enjoy their life together, forge a relationship that could have the possibility of making Wade feel secure enough to stop killing.  
“Ey, that’s not the I’m-thinking-genius-stuff-face, that’s the I’m-brooding-over-life-stuff-face, stop that, you should be working right now! Go, work, be smart and all that!” Wade called him out from his place on the sofa, where he was lounging in his pyjamas, remote in his hand.  
“Aye Aye, Captain!”  
“That’s the spirit!”  
Peter grinned as he bowed over his books again, finally typing the first words of a new paragraph. 

 

When Peter’s essay was all done and printed, even neatly stacked into a folder, the young man snuggled up with his lover, both of them enjoying the time together, watching re-runs of some ‘80s sitcoms.  
It was so perfect, so peaceful and warm, that Peter just had to slide his arms under Wade’s relaxed body and hug him as close as possible. Then he kissed the scarred lips, time and time again, before looking up in the older man’s light eyes.  
“You be safe out there, okay?” he whispered, no desperation or question in his voice, just the seriousness of a person who knew danger firsthand. Wade held his gaze questioningly, but eventually smiled softly.  
“I will be.”

*************************

By the time Peter got up for university, he found a scribbly note on Wade’s pillow, since the Merc had left already, avoiding the commuter’s and all the traffic that came with them. 

 

The misson itself was easy enough. Situated on the west coast, Wade could hide better and not draw any attention to where he was permanently living.  
He had made it a habit to not take on risky jobs in New York anymore, since him and Peter had become a thing. It would just be too obvious that he was living somewhere in the area if he was seen at every big assassination, and he just wasn’t the type that shot from the shadows.  
Nor were his missions designed for him to be.

He arrived in the very early AM hours at his destination, immediately heading for the outskirts of the city, to a shady looking motel at the side of the road, with parking lots for trucks right next to it.  
Wade preferred these places to spend his nights in. Sure, it wasn’t comfy, or clean, or smelled good, but nobody asked any questions as long as he paid good cash, and that was all he cared about.

Wade’s mark this time was a pretty nasty dude, constantly accepting bribes and getting his partners into trouble. He also was reknowned with the local hookers, as Wade had found out, every now and then beating them to pulp after having disgustingly kinky sex with them – seriously, even Wade had his limits when it came to kinks. 

So, it was time for Wade to take out the worst of the bad guys again, after two days of gathering intel and observing his mark, he waited in the backroom of a whorehouse. He knew the guy came here two times a month, every second Wednesday, when he would tell his wife and kids he had meetings or teleconferences abroad. That asshole.  
The Merc sat on a plush sofa and watched as a young girl came stumbled in on high heels. She walked unsteady, but her eyes were too fearfull for it to be drugs. She was just afraid. And so young, Wade noticed even under all that make up.  
“Hey, gorgeous,” he greeted and watched her flinch at his raspy voice. He still wore the mask, but black combat pants and a black leather jacket over his costume. Of course he was loaded with guns and other weapons, ready to strike today. The journey here had taken him almost two days, since he couldn’t take a plane or anything official.  
“H-hello ... Sir ...,” she mumbled shakily and Wade beckoned her over with one finger. God, he hated this, the way such young girls were treated.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Candy.”  
“Your real name, duh.”  
“Uh ... it’s ... it’s ...”  
Her eyes teared up and she squealed when Wade pulled her onto his lap by the wrist, She fell onto him, was way too light and bony to even be considered arousing. Pretty damn sure that dress she wore was stuffed out for boobs and ass. 

“You listen well now,” Wade ordered and she nodded frantically. “You do everything I tell you, and you’ll get a big big tip. First, you’ll answer all my questions honestly. What is your name?”  
“Alexa.”  
“Good, hi, Alexa. I’m Deadpool. Second question, are you here because you want to be here?”  
Her eyes were huge and frightened when her head shot up to him. “Are you?” Wade insisted, and she shook her head slowly, tears streaming down her face.  
“Are you ... a cop? Are you gonna help me?” she whispered urgently, her fragile body shaking with nerves.  
“No and Yes, but later. Do you know this guy?” he asked and produced a photo of his mark from his jacket. The girl stared at it, then blushed and looked so ashamed that Wade wanted to sigh.  
“Yes. He ... he comes here every two weeks.”  
“He will be here this week, and I want you to meet him at the door, and lead him in here. Can you do that for me?” he asked while shoving a rolled up bundle of hundred dollar bills in Alexa’s bra. “You take him here, stand in the corner and close your eyes and ears for me. When I’m done with him, I’ll get you outta here. Deal?”  
The young girl stared at Wade, mouth open and eyes wide.  
“Do you ... want to kill him?”  
“Maybe. What if I did?”  
Alexa looked him flat in the eyes, so much hatred and disgust showing that Wade was hopeful for the outcome of his mission.  
”Do it slow. And cut his dick off.”  
“Ugh, yeah, I’ll see about that. Now get outta there and lure him in, would ya,” Wade demanded, grinning at the girl. She smirked, a gesture that was beyond the years Wade assumed her to have lived. Then she gave him the money back.  
“I can’t take this out, but it’s mine, alright. I’ll get him here.”

She moved out again and sure enough, after only ten minutes Wade heard a booming laugh of a slightly drunk man and “Candy’s” fake giggling.  
“You wanna have me all to yourself, huh? Selfish slut,” he hollered, laughing at his own stupidity, while Wade hid in a corner. 

As soon as the curtain closed behind the two figures, and the guy shoved one hand into Alexa’s bra, Wade ripped them apart. He turned Alexa face-first to the wall, stuffing the mark’s mouth with some dirty tissues from the discreetly hidden bin in the corner. A string gleamed in the colored lights for a second, then it closed around the meaty neck, and Wade pulled.  
It was silent, the thud of the dead body hitting the floor drowned out by the music from the strip show outside. Blood started to pour from the wound on his neck where Wade garrotted him, and the Merc decided to make a go for it, before someone saw or smelled it.

“Let’s go, hurry,” Wade hissed, and Alexa stood there for a second, then nodded. Wade gripped her fragile wrist and she pulled him towards the employee’s areas, where some bathrooms and locker rooms where located. Her arm shot through an open door and then she held a purse in her hand, maybe her own.  
She led the way out through a backdoor and the two of them slipped out, but not before Wade had hung his jacket over her shoulders. Can’t let that girl walk out in just a bit of nothing in the middle of the fucking night. 

“You need a ride? Got anywhere to go?” he asked while they hurried over the dark parking lot, hopefully not getting any attention. Actually, Wade was sure they were more unsuspicious because it was a guy and a scantily clad girl, which was pretty normal in this part of town.  
“Uhm ... no, actually,” Alexa mumbled and there went the waterworks again, she cried quietly. Wade tried not to sigh; he just wasn’t that good with people to know what to do with her. So he just gestured her to move on.  
“There’s a safehouse for women about two hours from here, I’ll bring you there, ‘kay?”  
Her eyes teared up again and she nodded, the couple hopping into the mark’s abandoned car. Of course Wade had stolen the keys.  
There was silence for a while, which Alex filled with tiny sobs and the rustling of tissues. When Wade looked over at her again, she had rubbed of a lot of her make-up and plucked off the ridiculously long fake lashes. Now she looked even younger, fuck.  
“How old are you?” Wade had to ask.  
“I’m ... I turned 14. Your ... the guy on the photo ... he was here to “celebrate” my birthday with me,” she explained and all but spat the word celebrate. She tried to scratch some part of her arm discreetly, but Wade saw the rope marks and bruises anyway. 

The Merc suddenly wished he had drawn out the killing a little longer, maybe held the guy hostage and tortured him for real, cutting his dick off like Alexa wanted.  
They drove in silence, not even the radio to distract them, while Wade brooded angrily and Alexa continued to cry. 

After a while, when they were in safe distance to the whorehouse and on the highway, Wade was calm enough to speak again.  
“Can you promise me something?”  
“What?”  
She looked up and now she really looked her age. With the make up rubbed off and the nose and eyes red from crying, pupils huge with adrenaline and her tiny frame still shaking.  
“Don’t ... don’t get involved with these things anymore.. Look out for yourself. Please,” he demanded and tried not to think that her young eyes and her slim figure painfully reminded him of Peter.  
“I will,” she sniffled, and took another tissue out of the purse. 

 

Almost exactly two hours later, Wade held in front of the safehouse, where a light came on over the door. Alexa had slumped in her seat, she seemed too drained to do anything, but Wade got her moving anyway, because it was about time he got rid of the car. 

They climbed out and the Merc tried to stay in the shadows as much as possible, but escorted Alexa to the door and rang for her, while she shivered in his jacked. There were steps behind the door when she turned to him.  
“Thank you,” she whispered, then shrugged out of his jacket and gave it back.  
“No worries. Here, if you’re ever in trouble, hit me up, first number. Second number will give you a discount price on all kinds of documents you need, tell them Deadpool sends greetings,” Wade said and gave her a business card with the two numbers scribbled on, of course, both non-traceable. He also handed her the promised money, doubled, which she quickly stuffed into her purse when the door opened. 

 

A women in her mid-forties opened the door, and Wade turned around, carefully patting Alexa’s shoulder.  
“Bye, stay safe.”  
“Promise. Thanks.”

Wade heard the two women talking at the door, but didn’t look back when she welcomed the young girl in and the door closed. He was intentionally the good guy, or at least did some good deeds from time to time, but he wasn’t the one people usually wanted to shake hands with.  
His job was done here.  
The Merc spent the rest of the night to find a good place to burn the car, then headed back to his Motel and took a shower, before changing into his silk bathrobe. God, it still smelled faintly of the detergent Peter used to wash their stuff, and it brought memories from the home that Wade now learned to miss.  
He never really had a home to miss, but tonight he found it hard to go back to sleep, and not just rush to Peter and kiss him senseless, happy that he was safe and not in contact with such shitty beings like his mark.  
But it was also Peter who insisted Wade took more breaks, slept regularly to prevent overworking himself and provoking his healing factor into hurting him even more than usual. And despite him being a deadly weapon and killer, Wade didn’t find it in himself to argue with that logic, since his Spidey was always too smart about it.  
Of course Peter had also thought about packing a little round tub of that creme that would soothe Wade’s skin at least a bit, should it act up again. Lying in the creaky bed, Wade stared at the ceiling, scratching absently over the spot where his heart beat heavier, kinda feeling like it would jump out of his chest, everytime he thought of the younger man. 

The sun was coming up when Wade felt sleep tugging heavy on him and just gave in to it. After he was checked out and had booked a first class train ticket in an overnight express – might as well go fancy – Wade collected the second half of is payment – part cash, part as a transfer confirmation to one of his hidden accounts.  
One more secret detour and he was inside his own little sleep cabin on the train, munching away on about a hundred chimichangas and sipping coke and beer – he felt extra celebratory tonight since he’d be seeing his Peter in just a few hours. 

*************************

Little did Wade know the stupid train would be delayed and then he’d get stuck in stupid traffic on his way home, so eventually he got out of the stupid cab and walked. Everything was just stupid when it was between him and Peter. 

It was late at night again, much later that Wade had planned, when he climbed up the fire escape on the side of their building, then shoving the one living room window open they always left unlocked. Next to it, on the inside, there was the tiny red light of an alarm blinking, and Wade pressed the button as soon as his hand fit through the opening.  
The window creaked obscenely loud through the night and the Merc thought about oiling the stupid hinges, but would probably forget to. 

He saw the open bedroom door and surpressed a sigh when he heard movement. Great, now he’d woken Peter up with his commotion.  
But what he was greeted with didn’t speak of grumpy, sleepy person just disturbed in their dreams. Nope, not at all.  
“Welcome home,” the young man said.  
Wade saw Peter leaning against the doorframe to the bedroom, in just shorts, hair perfectly mussed from sleeping. He was so damn gorgeous, all bad, disgusting things about the mission were forgotten the moment Wade laid his eyes on him. 

[Moments later they were basically starting to drive each other mad with wild kisses and teasing bites.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1705715)

*************************

The next morning, Wade woke up with a big grin stretched across his face, so happy to have his lover’s warm body next to his again. Peter sighed in his sleep and Wade hesitated to even take his eyes from the peaceful, sleeping features of his boyfriend.  
A few minutes later, he managed to glance at the alarm clock, which told him it was still early enough for even Peter to wake up. He liked to sleep in late on Saturdays and didn’t start working on school stuff until after lunch.  
Wade very much approved of this little downtime, especially now that he had a surprise waiting for the younger man. Slowly, careful not to wake him, Wade untangled himself from Peter’s limbs, that were snaked all around him. The he slid out of the bed – or what was left of it after last night – and padded over to the living room, walking quietly past the remains of the broken door. 

His belt, weapons and everything was still scattered around the living room, so Wade picked everything up and searched through all his pockets. In his duffel bag, he finally found the present he’d brought for Peter, a bit rumpled but still in one piece. Even the bow on top of the red and blue wrapping paper was still there. 

Wade had a hard time walking through the room, back and forth, preparing the surprise for Peter, without making too much noise. He wanted to turn on the TV or radio, talk to the voices or sing, but he _had_ to stay quiet for Peter. He wanted this one thing to work for him. 

 

The past weeks, with all the stuff around the moving going on, Peter had been so wonderful.  
Due to his health Wade had pretty much broken down in the middle of moving, but Peter had just taken it with a smile, cared for him with gentle hands and cold towels, and ordered Wade to sleep it off. The young man had dealt with all the other things by himself, even ordered food and ate with Wade in bed, which he actually never allowed.  
 **That one time where he found half a Chimichanga in his crotch really set him off. Weird.**  
“Ssshh.”  
 **Sorry.**  
 _No manners. Let us finish the surprise._  
 **YAY SURPRISES!**  
 _Ssshh._

Wade sighed, but made an effort to put on a new, white table cloth on their new table that he set up. Man, that felt good.  
Having things in his home, having a home, all that stuff. He loved it.  
A smile tugged at his lips again as he set up breakfast plates and glasses, setting his present down on Peter’s chair and hiding it under the table, since it was too big for the plate itself. 

He thought of all the little things the young hero had done for him lately. Wade had not been feeling too good with all the stress of moving, he’d even yelled at Peter and gotten a panic attack when they were packing his stuff.  
And then those kids at the furniture store. One stupid comment and Wade had felt everything that was usually so light and easy around Peter, crash down on his shoulders again. Depressing him and making him feel all the humiliation that he had to endure over long years. Again, Peter had been there for him, stepping up and showing publicly that he stood by his boyfriend, which still made Wade’s eyes burn with tears. And the younger man even got people to defend them, the Merc couldn’t believe it. He would maybe never believe that he was worth something, as Peter always told him, but in moments like this, he felt himself get a little closer to at least understanding it.  
Then, as Wade was unable to go into his favourite fast food place, simply because all the people in there scared him, Peter went along, leaving him to wait outside, where the Merc could take deep breaths and not feel too crowded.  
God, this man was so fucking _perfect_ , he never wanted to let him go again. 

Wade wanted to make sure Peter knew how much he meant to him.  
The last weeks, Wade had been feeling so bad that he had no space in his head for it, but now, thinking back to all these moments, he was grateful and wanted to show it. 

So on his way back home from the job, the older man had stopped along the way to execute another, much more secret, mission, that had involved a tech store and lots of complicated reading. But for his Peter, he’d endured it, even researched everything alone. 

 

After the table was set and ready, the sneakiest surprise mission ever, Wade tiptoed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
With how quickly him and Peter had gone right at it last night – absolutely no complain intended – he didn’t have a chance to shower, so now he hopped right in and enjoyed the warm water for a couple minutes. Mindful to make sure Peter was still sleeping soundly, which he did, since Wade had basicalls pounded him through the bed last night, the older man took some clothes and put them on in the living room, then heading out. 

 

Peter opened his eyes minutes later, expecting to roll over and cuddle up against Wade for another hour, enjoying a nice Saturday morning in bed. But when his hands roamed over the silky sheets he found the bed empty.  
He groaned, seeing a cracked part of the bedframe stick up from under the matress, remembering that they had completely destroyed the nice new bed. And that nice door over there, he thought and sighed deeply, but still finding no regret for the last night.  
“Wade?” he shouted experimentally, turning around and snuggling into the sheets again, refusing to get up on a Saturday morning.  
“Wade, are you cooking?” he tried again, but no answer.

Then he heard the door click open and familiar, heavy footsteps wander through the living room. Peter sat up and sure enough Wade came by the broken door, jumping slightly when he saw the young hero awake.  
“Oh, hi, sweetie. Good morning!” he said cheerfully and Peter smiled. No matter what the Merc was up to, if it made him so happy, Peter wasn’t going to complain.  
“Are you gonna come back to bed?” he lured and heard Wade laugh as he went out of side, doing something at their new dinner table.  
“Nah, you get over here!”  
“Out of bed? No way!”  
Peter grinned brightly with their little exchange, loving the familiarity of shouting conversations back and forth through the apartment. It was always so quiet with the Merc gone, not even the TV could compensate for all the noise Wade could conjure.  
“You have to!”  
“Why?!”  
“’Cause I gotcha somethin’! And now get over here!”  
Peter laughed at the fond tone in Wade’s voice, but was more intrigued by paper rustling in the living room, so he shoved himself up from the matress. It was on the floor again, inmidst the chaos of broken parts of wood.  
Well, he would certainly not worry about that right now, on the first morning back together with Wade, and the possibility of breakfast waiting for him.  
”Did you cook? I don’t smell anything,” Peter mused excitedly, while putting on a bathrobe and wandering over to the living room, not caring a bit about walking funny.  
“Ah, there he is, my love!” Wade exclaimed happily as he arranged something on a big plate. Peter giggled and was decidedly not ashamed to do so, when he slung his arms around Wade’s neck to kiss him passionately.  
“Why is it ...,” he began, mumbling against slightly dry lips. “That we are here and not in bed?”  
Wade breathed a laugh, strong arms closed tightly around Peter’s slim hips, and kissed him again, until they both were out of breath.  
“Cause there’s something waiting here for you. Take a seat,” he ordered, already getting excited as Peter looked at his usual spot on the left side of the table.  
“Oh, you brought Croissants!” he shouted, eyes wide and happy, then went over to pull out his chair.  
”Sure did, I remembered you liked them,” Wade said, very proud of himself. A day after they moved in, Peter had seen a small bakery a few blocks away, selling lots of delicious pastry, but everytime the younger man was there, the Croissants were already sold out. So this morning Wade made sure to be one of the first customers.  
“Oh, Wade,” Peter sighed, a slight blush on his cheeks. “You’re the best.”  
Wade grinned, knowing what was still to come, and watched as Peter pulled out the chair, but then stared at the seat.  
“Is that for me, too?” he asked surprised, eyes darting from Wade to the present and back.  
“Yeah. Open it,”  
“You got me a present? Honey, you shouldn’t have. Having you back is already the best present,” the younger man insisted, but Wade just grinned and nodded towards the package expectantly.  
Peter huffed, a beautiful smile on his sweet lips, and lifted the package onto the table. “Oh, it’s heavy...,” he commented and shot Wade a curious look, who bit his tongue in anticipation. 

With his whole body itching and urging him to jump around and scream out his surprise, Wade made an effort to stay still and watch. Peter tore off the wrapping paper slowly, putting the red and blue bow in the middle of the table with a playful grin, then looked at the box.  
A pause.  
Then he gasped and his eyes went huge.  
“Oh God, Wade!”, he shouted, mouth hanging open and hands clutching the box. Peter looked up, wanting to say something, but Wade lifted his non-existing eyebrows.  
“Sweetie, that ain’t open, yet,” he said, and Peter laughed, a high-pitched, surprised sound.  
The younger man’s hands trembled with excitement as he lifted the lids on the box, pulling out some styrofoam and plastic bubble wrap to uncover the contents. 

Delicate fingers lifted a brand new digital camera onto the table, then a set of lenses, a camera bag with padded shoulder strap, a whole bunch of cables, a small box of memory cards and a CD with a new, high class picture editing programm.  
“Oh God ...,” Peter breathed again, staring at the display on the table.  
“Surprise!”  
The younger man looked up, eyes big and a bit watery, before jumping aroung the table and tackling Wade into a hug.  
“Thank you!” he blurted, his tone absolutely baffled, which made Wade laugh. The Merc kissed his lover’s smiling lips, drinking up all the wonderful happiness he was radiating. Often enough Peter had cursed and muttered over his old camera, but probably never even thought about buying a new one. So Wade had taken the task upon himself to find his lover something to actually work with, not the bulky old thing he used now.

“Now, sit down and have some nice breakfast with me. I missed you,” Wade said honestly, not caring all that much about all the feely feelings audible in his words. Just for a while, he could maybe let them be, didn’t mean he was turning into a huge whiny sap. 

“Is there a special reason that I forgot? It’s not my birthday,” Peter mused while sitting down, still smiling brightly at his present.  
Wade smiled gently and shrugged his shoulders, placing a Croissant on his lover’s plate.  
“You know ... you did so much for me the last days ... and then I leave first opportunity I get.”  
“It was work, you know I don’t mind.”  
“Anyways, it wasn’t the best of missions ...,” Wade mumbled and cleared his throat before filling his own plate. “So it’s kind of a Thank-You-and-Sorry-that-I-left-present.”  
Peter grinned, then got up again quickly to lean over the table and kiss his lover.  
“You’re perfect, you know that? I love you.”  
“Love you, too,” Wade mumbled against the soft, warm lips he’d missed the past week, then leaned back and poked a finger at his lover. “And the camera is also because you weirdo insist on working. So work with that, not for some dumb pizza restaurant where people treat you badly.”  
The younger man’s gaze softened, he looked at the camera again, then at Wade, both times his eyes where shining like he was so madly in love. Then nodded.  
“Okay,” he just said, but then an excited shimmer showed in Peter’s beautiful eyes, making him look even better, when the young hero jumped up from his seat.  
“Come on, let’s take a photo,” he exclaimed and quickly prepared the camera with experienced movements, the slim fingers dancing over the gadget.  
“Ugh ...”  
“No! Don’t you dare groan, Wade Wilson. We’re gonna take a photo now.”  
“Fine. You little pushy brat,” he grumbled, but didn’t say it with anger, so Peter just stuck his tongue out at the older man. “Don’t invite me with that. I’d know, like, twenty better things to do with that tongue.”  
“Yeah yeah,” Peter mumbled and placed himself on Wade’s lap, slinging an arm around the muscular neck and shoulders. “Smile!”  
A click sounded, but Peter knew that Wade maybe just pulled a face, as he often did since he didn’t like pictures. So the younger man leaned over and kissed Wade on his cheek, then on the corner of his mouth, then his lips, until the Merc laughed for real, all the while pressing the button and letting the camera take pictures. 

 

A few days after this, after Peter’d given the new camera a test drive through the city, snappinng away here and there, he connected the memory card to the computer.  
One of the photos on it went in a a red and black frame onto his desk. The one where he was kissing Wade’s cheek, who laughed and looked genuinly happy.


End file.
